El Síndrome del Nido
by LaraLuna11
Summary: Sora está obsesionada con ordenar la casa. Miyako dice que es "El Síndrome del Nido" y Biyomon está confundida, ¿Acaso Sora es en realidad un ave? [Para el Topic Taiora del Proyecto 1-8, especial navideño, palabra: Nido]


**El Síndrome del Nido**

Sora siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y llena de energía, pero esto superaba las expectativas de cualquiera.

Por ello, luego de observarla deambular por el apartamento toda la tarde sin parar mientras ordenaba los libreros, guardaba los patrones en sus cajas y organizaba cronológicamente las fotos que Hikari le había impreso, Miyako había anunciado que la pelirroja padecía "El Síndrome del Nido", ante la mirada atónita de su compañera digital.

Esa noche, mientras terminaban de cenar, Biyomon comentó con orgullo su descubrimiento a Agumon, su compañero de piso.

— Es verdad, ¡Los humanos son aves! —

 _— ¿Dónde están las instrucciones?_ — se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

 _— ¡Aquí están! ¡Es la tercera vez que me las pides!_ — le respondió una voz femenina.

— ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que los humanos eran mamíferos — comentó Agumon con incredulidad.

 _— ¡Rayos! ¡Esta pieza se atascó!_ — exclamó el hombre de al lado — _¿Dónde están las pinzas?_

 _— ¡No tenemos pinzas! ¡Se supone que se arma sin necesidad de herramientas adicionales!_ — ella se escuchaba sorprendida — _¿Cómo le hiciste para atascarla?_

— Pues ya ves que no. — Biyomon hinchó el pecho — Sora está construyendo un nido, y eso sólo puede significar que está por poner un huevo. ¡Y sólo las aves ponen huevos!

 _— No es mi culpa que estas instrucciones sólo vengan en Inglés y no les entienda bien._ — se quejó él.

 _— Eso dice el que estudió Idiomas en la Universidad._ — respondió ella con el toque justo de sarcasmo.

— ¡Un momento! — exclamó Agumon —¡Los dinosaurios también ponen huevos!

— Sí, pero los dinosaurios ya no existen en este mundo.

— ¡Pero los reptiles sí!

 _— Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de ponerle un poco de magia Yagami a este proyecto._ — el hombre de la otra habitación anunció con determinación — _¡Pásame el martillo!_

 _— ¡¿Qué?!_ — exclamó ella — _No, Taichi, ¡Espera!_

— ¿Por qué están discutiendo, chicos? — dijo una tercera voz al ingresar al comedor.

— ¡Gatomon! — dijo Biyomon con alivio —¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Agumon de que los humanos son aves.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — preguntó la felina con sorpresa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Biyomon! — Agumon estaba indignado —¡Los humanos son reptiles!

— ¡Son aves!

— ¿De dónde sacaron esas ideas tan absurdas? — les interrumpió Gatomon con la mirada atónita — Los humanos son…

Pero un súbito estruendo proveniente de la habitación de al lado interrumpió la discusión entre los Digimon, quienes corrieron a ver qué es lo que pasaba con sus camaradas humanos.

Al entrar a la que en pocos meses se convertiría en la habitación de Taiki, los 3 digitales se toparon al matrimonio Yagami recostado sobre lo que parecían ser los restos de una cuna de madera oscura. Hikari, quien en ese momento acababa de llegar con algunos presentes para su futuro sobrino, miraba con sorpresa la escena.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! — preguntó la menor de los Yagami mientras tendía una mano a Sora —¿Acaso esa es…?

— ¿La cuna? — Sora se levantó con la dificultad esperada en una mujer que cursaba la trigésima quinta semana de gestación — Querrás decir lo que queda de ella después de que tu hermano invocara a la _magia Yagami._

— ¿Ves, Agumon? — Biyomon señaló el montón de maderos oscuros en el centro de la habitación —¡Ese es un nido!

— Aunque uno muy feo — añadió Agumon — Tal vez tengas razón y los humanos sí son aves.

— Ahora que lo pienso — comentó Biyomon ladeando la cabeza — Puede que éste sea un nido de reptiles.

— ¡Es de aves!

— ¡De reptiles!

— ¡De aves!

Los tres adultos se miraron con confusión. Gatomon se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que alguien necesita darle a estos dos la plática de "Los pájaros y las abejas" — comentó la felina.

— ¡Perfecto! — dijo Sora tomando a Taichi del hombro— Será excelente práctica para cuando Taiki tenga esas dudas.

— ¡¿Yo?!

— Y mientras tanto, Hikari y yo nos encargaremos de " _construir el nido_ " — dijo la pelirroja con picardía mientras recogía los tablones de madera con ayuda de su cuñada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Taichi horrorizado —¡Sora! ¡Espera! ¡Hikari es la maestra! ¡Ella puede explicarles…!

— Buena suerte, cariño — Sora besó la mejilla de su esposo antes de salir de la habitación.

El castaño se quedó a solas con los Digimon.

— Ehhh… — Taichi no sabía como empezar —Bueno…

— ¿A qué se refieren con los pájaros y las abejas? — le interrumpió Biyomon — ¿Acaso los humanos también son parte insectos?

La voz de Taichi se escuchó en todo el edificio, exaltando a los vecinos.

 _— ¡SORAAAAA!_


End file.
